


I Can Help You Get Out Of Here

by hirusen



Series: Dark's Lovers [2]
Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual!Mark, Biting, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Chains, Character Death, Coma, Comatose, Coming out of a coma, Commitment, Committed Relationship, Dehydration, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dom/sub, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fights, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Foreplay, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Holding Hands, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Non-Consensual Kissing, Passion, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Pre-Poly, References to Drugs, Safewords, Sex, Starvation, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Touch-Starved, Trapped In One's Mind, Trust Issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: He thinks that this all just an elaborate plan to let him in, to willingly hand his body to him. So...why does he have such concern in his eyes?





	1. ..rk? Can you here me?

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea come to me when I was writing Y.A.M.S.M.O.S. (As these kinds of ideas always do when I'm working on other stories) which was: what if someone who got into an accident, fell into a coma, but didn't know it and were trapped in their mind? I toyed with it and that person became Mark. Then Dark wanted in on this. So! Here we are! Enjoy!

They were just heading out to dinner. Mark had wanted to take Amy out on a date, spending some quality time together now that their latest project was finished. Only five miles away from the exit he needed to take, Mark got blindsided by another car, the vehicle suddenly jerking to the right and the tires lost traction, the car lifting up and starting to turn. While they were still in the air, Mark threw his arm across Amy's shoulders, keeping her pinned in place as her side of the car hit the pavement. The car flipped a total of four times, glass shattering and spraying them as the car landed on the roof, skidding another 500 feet before coming to a full stop. Mark felt blood dripping from his head and left shoulder, feeling as other parts of his clothing became wet from the sticky fluid, but he ignored his pain to check on Amy.

She had several cuts on her face and chest, his arm full of glass shards that would have likely killed Amy based on their placement. Other than that, she was dazed but alive.  _Good..._ The world around him blacked slowly as he sensed an all too familiar aura of a demon, his mind fading away from him as the world finally went dark, sirens being faintly heard in the background.

* * *

He woke to his whole body being sore and feeling like his head has been bashed against concrete for a solid hour. When he tried to move his arms, he found that a metal sound followed his moments; glancing to his wrists, he saw that they were trapped in chains. It was then when he realized his position: on his knees, his back touching a cold cement wall. He glanced around the room. It was barren, save for himself and a single metal door, no window on it, only a knob. He faintly heard footfall coming from outside the room and Mark got scared.

He didn't remember how he got here, only that he was in a car accident. He didn't know if Amy was safe, and he didn't want to chance something happening to him now that he was awake. When the knob started to move, Mark relaxed his body again, softly cursing as the chains rattled again, just managing to close his eyes before the door opened. The hallway light hit his lids and he wanted to open them so badly, but trusted his instinct not to. The other being came closer to him, hearing fabric rustling as they knelt down to get a better look at him.

He felt a slightly cool hand touch his face, carefully moving his head up a little higher. "Mark? Can you hear me?" Mark tensed up stupidly, indicating to Darkiplier that he was indeed awake. Dark gave him a tiny grin when he opened his eyes, locking them with black irises. "Oh, good! You are awake. How are you feeling?" "Like shit, but what's it to you?" Dark's brow furrowed a little, but he didn't say anything in reply, simply taking him in. "...Well, you don't have any injuries. That's good." He hushed, stroking his hand through Mark's raven hair, not saying anything as he jerked away from his touch.

"Mark, what's the matter?" In a bold move, Mark spat on Dark's face, anger filling his eyes. He didn't care if that was the last thing he did ever again, it was worth it. He's never trusted Dark, ever. "Where's Amy?" Dark sighed, wiping the spit off his face. "She's fine. Safe. Not here." For some goddamn reason, how he spoke those words made Mark believe him and relax a little. "You, on the other hand, still aren't safe." "Geez, I wonder why?" Dark glared at him. He didn't want nor need his snark right now. "...We should get your strength back up." He stated as he stood up, brushing Mark's spit onto his pant leg. "Why?"

Dark froze at his question. What? Was it that strange of a thing to ask in this situation? Darkiplier glanced down to the man on the floor, unsure of what he should do. Did he really not know how much danger he was in if he didn't recover? "Where do you think you are, Mark?" "Some kind of cell you're keeping me prisoner in." His flat statement was unfortunately all Dark needed to confirm his suspicions. "I'm not the one keeping you here, though I doubt you'll believe that." If Dark knew anything, it's that Mark wasn't going to believe nor trust a single thing he did until the human understood his situation.

The YouTuber glared daggers at him, clearly not trusting a word, just like he thought. "I'll be back in a little bit." He told Mark, turning on his heel and leaving the room. Mark sagged against the cold wall in defeat. Was this real? Had he really been kidnapped by Darkiplier? And, if so, what was his end game? "...I need to get out here." He struggled against the chains hard, but all he succeeded in doing was rubbing the skin on his wrists a little raw. He growled, giving his arms one last yank in hopes he could somehow rip the chains out of the concrete wall, but all he achieved was making his wrists hurt even more.

Hearing as Dark's footsteps came back, Mark kept his eyes hard as the door opened, though his expression softened a little at what he saw. Dark was holding a small tray, a cup with something warm inside it releasing steam into the air as it sat next to something on a plate. Kneeling down, Dark placed the food and warm drink in front of Mark. "Eat. You need to get your strength back." He stated, his voice oddly soft. Mark didn't move. Darkiplier sighed. "I'll be back to retrieve the tray in an hour. Please eat something in the meantime." He stood and once more left the room.

Mark waited until he heard the demon leave before he tried to reach for the tray. To his shock, the chains were just long enough for him to grab the food and the drink. However, despite his stomach yelling at him for his choice, Mark didn't touch either item on the tray. How did he know that Dark didn't mess with the food? Or put something in the drink? There was no way for him to know without actually consuming the food, but Mark didn't even entertain that idea. This was Darkiplier he was talking about: a social manipulator who wanted to take control over Mark's body. Who knows what lengths he'd go to, to get what he wants?

...It was a long hour. Mark's stomach growled at him right as Dark returned, pausing at the door when he heard the sound. Walking over, he sighed when he saw that Mark didn't touch anything on the tray. "I would ask if you weren't hungry, but your body told me otherwise." He locked eyes with Mark. "Are you sure you don't want just a few bites? Just to settle your stomach?" Though his body was saying he should agree with Dark's suggestion because he needed it, he shook his head. "I'm fine." He spat, tossing snake eyes to the demon before him. Dark sighed, picking up the tray. "Very well. In that case, I'll get you something to keep you warm for the night." Spinning on his heel, Dark moved out of the room, but didn't close the door. Mark heard something like a drawer or cabinet being opened and shut, Darkiplier coming back with a thick, dark blue blanket draped over his arm.

Unfolding it, Dark carefully wrapped it around Mark's front, tucking the ends tightly around his back so the blanket stayed in place. Not like Mark could move much in the first place; the chains were set so low that all he could really do was strain the muscles of his calves, unable to un-tuck his legs from under him without hurting himself.  _...I need to try and fix that soon._ It's not like Dark had Mark's trust right now so he could explain what was really going on. Mark pulled back from Dark's touch when he threaded his fingers through his hair again, gently stroking the back of his hand against his cheek. "...Goodnight, Mark. Try to get some sleep." The human watched as his demon left the room, soundlessly closing the door.

Fischbach suddenly felt exhausted. He fought against his body, trying to stay awake, not wanting to drop his guard since he knew there was a chance that Dark could come back into the room when he was sleeping, but he wasn't winning that fight, his lids getting heavier. "...Damn it..." He slumped against the wall, a little grateful that Dark gave him the blanket, and felt as his mind drifted off as he fell asleep.


	2. Oddity

...It's been over three days since Mark first woke up in this cell. During that time, Dark has been making scheduled check-ins, bring him both food and drink at times Mark would normally be eating something. Of course, since he still wasn't sure why Dark was acting like he was--because he was damn fucking sure that this was all an act--he never touched either offering of nourishment, going hungry and having a dry throat despite his body bitching at him to take what was being so kindly offered to him. At night, the demon would come back into the room to retrieve Mark's always untouched dinner, stepping just outside of the room to get a thick blanket, draping it around Mark's body to keep him warm as his body forced him to sleep, even though he never wanted to in case Dark took that chance to take over his body.

 _He's going to some extreme lengths this time..._ As far as Mark understood, Darkiplier's intention is to take over Mark's body. What purpose that will serve him, he doesn't know; what he does know, is that he isn't about to let that happen. Not in his lifetime. On cue, Dark entered the room with a tray holding a lunch Dark always seemed hopeful that he'd eat. But...there was something else this time. It looked like a med-kit. "What's that for?" Mark asked, jutting his chin toward the white box. "I'm just making sure you aren't sick." Mark scoffed. "Why the hell would you think I'm sick? Is it because I'm refusing to eat?" "Yes."

Mark recoiled. What? Where the hell was that answer coming from? He said nothing as Dark pulled out a little thermometer, holding it out in front of Mark's mouth. "...You know I can just shove this in your ass instead, right?" Dark questioned with a sigh when Mark refused to open his mouth. Groaning, Mark reluctantly opened his mouth, lifting his tongue a little so Dark could take his temperature. While the little item did that, Dark took hold of Mark's wrist, pressing two fingers to his pulse point as he moved his own arm to reveal a wrist watch.

Fischbach tilted his head as he looked at it. It was a nice watch, he'll admit, but it looked like something from the 1940's. Dark took the thermometer out of his mouth, seeing what his body temperature was. "Hm...Not running a fever, heartbeat and breathing are normal..." Dark muttered to himself, unsure of why Mark was refusing to eat or drink. "You aren't feeling nauseated? No vertigo?" While Mark was feeling a little queasy from not eating something for so long, he shook his head. "...That watch. I've never seen one like that before."

Dark cocked a brow. "Oh, this? Heh, I'm not surprised. They don't make them in this style anymore. It really is a classic." Dark said as he showed the watch to Mark, letting him get a better look at it. "What brand is it?" Okay, he still didn't trust Dark, but he was a little curious. This was the only time he's seen such a soft look in his eyes before. "It's an Ingersoll Gents watch." "A gents watch? Really?" Dark glanced to Mark, brow slightly furrowed in confusion. "When the hell were  **you** ever a gentlemen?" Dark scoffed. "You'd be surprised just how little you really know about me, darling."

Mark blushed at the sudden nickname. "Don't call me that..!" He growled, but given his current position, it wasn't really much of a threat. Mark's inner demon huffed a breath and stood, combing his fingers through his hair once more. Though, Mark finally decided that Dark didn't mean any harm by doing that, so he didn't flinch away from his touch. This action made Dark gift him with a warm smile, which had Mark's heart fluttering for a second. "Please try to eat some of your meal, Mark. I'll be back in a little bit." He turned and left the room, the door softly closing.

His head was throbbing from the lack of water and his stomach was twisting into knots from the lack of food, but Mark still didn't touch his meal. Dark wasn't behaving like he was used to, not sure if he was testing a new tactic to see if Mark would let him in. He counted out a solid hour in his head, his whole body hating him the whole time as he rejected the offered sustenance before him. Right on time, Dark entered the room, that same concerned look on his features when he saw that Mark once again denounced the food and drink that was always within his reach.

A sigh filled the emptiness. "...Are you just going to harm yourself like this until you die?" He asked, gentle worry in his eyes. "And what if I am? You gonna stop me?" "If I must," Dark started, walking over to Mark before he knelt in front of him, "but I'd rather have you willingly eat than having me force you to." A switch flipped in Mark's head. "So you want my consent before you try to do something to me? Good to know." Dark was taken back by his master's words before he laughed sweetly. "Well, yes. I would like to know that you aren't against something before I commit to doing it to or with you. Is that really such a revelation?"

Mark just smirked, smug. "...I guess it is." Dark took the tray, his eyes moving between the human and the food, another almost defeated sounding sigh leaving him. "Would you like something different for dinner?" His query pulled the rug out from under Mark, so to speak. "Um...yes?" "What would you like?" His tone was tender, his body language open, making Dark suddenly appear exposed. Mark couldn't find his voice to reply. "...Would something gentle on your stomach be more preferable?" Still unable to find his voice, Mark nodded his head. "Alright. I'll have something softer on your stomach prepared for your dinner tonight." And Dark was gone, door gently closed.

 _What the hell is going on?_ Dark was being too...soft. He was almost too concern, too sincerely concerned, for Mark to think that this was an act.  _Maybe he dies if I do? Is that why he's worried about me refusing to eat?_ He hasn't thought about that before. Perhaps Dark  did need Mark to survive, so his own self-preservation was kicking in, trying to keep Mark healthy enough to live. But...wait why would Darkiplier even care? He only mimics emotions, projects them; he wouldn't be truthfully concerned about Mark's health so...why?  _Ugh! My brain's gonna explode if I keep thinking about this..._ Giving up on trying to understand Dark's motivations for the moment, Mark settled back against the wall, ignoring the fact that his legs had gone numb and hurt like hell.

* * *

A thundering slam jolted Mark awake, not having realized that he fell asleep. He felt a demonic presences outside of his room, but...something was wrong about it. Straining his hearing, Mark faintly picked up on the conversation happening outside.

 _"Don't you fucking dare!" "Why not? You certainly aren't making any attempts to take over."_ One of the two beings growled deeply.  _"He's not yours to try and take. Now get out! I never welcomed you here!"_ It was quiet and then the other being left, leaving the victor of the conflict alone, a deep breath leaving him. Mark waited anxiously for the door to open, wanting to know who was outside of his prison. To his relief, it was Dark who opened his door. "Mark? Is everything alright?" "Yes. Why do you ask?" Dark came further into the room, gently cupping his cheek in his hand. "Because you looked worried for a moment. Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. He didn't know who or what the other demon was, but he didn't want Dark to know that he knew about it; it could be part of his plan to get Mark to let him in. "...Okay. But please, talk to me if something's wrong. I don't want you to feel like you don't have someone to rely on if you feel like you're in danger." Mark swallowed. "...Would this situation count?" Dark stroked his hair. "It does, but I don't think there's much that I can do." "But you--" "I didn't put you here, Mark. Please understand that." Mark's retort died off in his throat. "This isn't something I'd put you through, darling. Oh, shit, sorry."

Okay, it was just totally bizarre to hear Dark apologize like that. "I...It's okay." Dark looked a little bit more that worried at that. "Are you sure? I thought it made you uncomfortable." "It does, but it also doesn't? I..." Mark sighed. "I don't think I mind it if  **you're** the one saying it. Why did you call me that anyway?" Dark fumbled with his words, which, wow okay, that was impressive. "I...guess it's an old habit of mine. I'm sorry, I'll try not to use the nickname too often." Mark, for the fucking life of him, didn't know why he shook his head. "No, it's alright. You can call me that when it feels comfortable to you." Nor does he fucking know why the goddamn fucking hell he said that!

 _What the fucking hell is happening?_ Everything about his and Dark's relationship felt like it was changing so quickly that it took him for several loops then chucked him into the ocean, life or fate or karma or the fucking will of the gods just watching with amusement as he flailed helplessly against this sudden turn in the tides. He was yanked out of his downward spiral of an emotion riptide by Dark's hand combing through his hair again, massaging his scalp gently and holy fuck did that feel so good right now. "I'll be back with your dinner in a few minutes. Would you please try to eat a little of it?" Mark was soundless for a minute then, "...I'll think about it."

Oh God, the way Dark's face and eyes and his whole body just blew up with joy at his words. Mark didn't know if that was really how Dark was feeling or if he was really that fucking good at acting. Either way, Mark liked the sight before him, as much at it confused and frustrated him. He liked it so much that he softly whimpered when Dark stood, his hand leaving his hair. Dark waited for a moment, offering Mark a soft grin, petting him once more before he left the room.  _Perhaps he's starting to trust me...even if it's just a little._ That was more progress than Dark was expecting to get in the span of three days.

* * *

Mark really did want to eat the meal Dark had made for him, he really did, but he still couldn't fully trust that Dark hadn't done something to it. He had even made him a cup of tea to help settle his uneasy stomach. Dark's expression soften into a look of understanding when he saw that the human once again didn't eat anything. Dark, unable to leave Mark looking so miserable, stepped over the tray and got into Mark's personal space. "Dark?" "I'm sorry. This might not be very comfortable." Dark stated as he reached out and took hold of Mark's legs.

Instinctively, Mark tried to worm his body away from Dark, but all he did was press his body as far into the ice cold wall behind him as he could. Cautiously, Dark reached up and lifted Mark up by his waist with one hand, taking a grasp of one of his legs with the other and managed to move his leg out from under him without breaking his leg. Mark moaned in pain as Dark moved his leg, another one leaving him as his other limb was freed from the weight of his body. Dark carefully stretched the limbs out fully, letting Mark sit on the floor with his legs extended and spread wide. Mark hissed in high discomfort as he wiggled a couple of his toes, his whole leg lighting up in pain as the numbness started to fade away at a slug's pace.

"Try not to move for a little bit, darling. I know it hurts and that makes you want to move your legs, but please try not to." Dark said as he tenderly stroked his hands up and down the length of his limbs, trying to gently rub the feeling back into them. Having his legs spread eagle and Dark settled between them was not a position Mark ever thought he would be in, but here he is. It took a good twenty minutes, but Mark finally had the feeling back in his legs, flexing and moving his limbs to loosen the muscles back up. "Is that better?" "Much. Thank you." They froze. Did...Mark really just say that? "...You're very welcome, darling." Yes! Yes he had!

Dark was stroking his hair again, a motion that seemed to calm and relax Mark at this point.  _Maybe he's getting touch-starved?_ While Dark could sate his need for physical contact by stroking his hair or touching his face, that didn't mean that he could sate Mark's own need to touch something; the human didn't try to reach out and push him away when he did those things, even though they both well knew that he could.  _Might be because of the chains; knowing that his range of movement is restricted might not make him want to touch or push me away._ It was something to chew on for a while, at least.

"I'll get your blanket." Dark whispered when he saw that Mark's eyes were starting to droop a little, a clear sign that he was getting tired. Taking the tray out of the room and taking the blanket out, Dark wrapped it around Mark, able to cover his body more easily with the new position. Then, right as he was about to leave, Mark did something that stunned them both. "Stay...please..." While Mark felt his heart skip a beat at his words, he saw that Dark's eyes widened a little at his request (or beg, he wasn't sure at the moment). Dark didn't say a word, just knelt back down and started to pet Mark's hair. The man hummed happily at this, sinking further into the wall as slumber drew him closer. Darkiplier waited until Mark was fully asleep before removing his hand from his midnight locks. His breathing was smooth and deep, heartbeat having slowed down a little as he slept.

He gave the sleeping body before him a tender little grin, leaning forward and kissing his forehead. "Goodnight, darling. Sweet dreams." He then stood, turned around, and shut the door without another word or sound.


	3. Something Familiar

Dark sighed as he roamed the empty halls, trying to find that blasted demon. Where the hell it came from, he didn't know.  _I need to understand its intentions..._ This creature was planning to do one of three things: 1. Kill Mark, 2. Possess Mark, or 3. Kill Darkiplier and replace him. Any of those options didn't sit well with the demon. No demon knew Mark as well as he did; understood what he responded to, what he rejected, what he went on the offensive about. He needed to gain the knowledge needed to either push this other being out of Mark or kill it outright.

As he got to Mark's room, his steps slowed. It was still the middle of the night, so the human shouldn't be up.  _Better check._ He's been so worried about his master that he'd end up hating himself if he didn't. Dark smiled softly, a huff of relief escaping him as he gazed upon Mark's peaceful features. While the YouTuber still didn't know what was going on, at least he was starting to recover, even if it was only when he slept. Darkiplier focused his powers on the outside world, taking in the sounds and sensations around him.  _...No change. Come on, darling. Keep fighting..._

* * *

Mark was softly stirred awake by Dark's hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently. "Good morning. I brought breakfast." Mark hummed, sleep still in his voice and movements as Dark placed the tray within his reach. Dark stood and began to leave when he heard something he never thought he'd hear: the chains around Mark's wrists were rattling. Turning to look at him, Dark was stunned to see that Mark was reaching for the food. Perhaps he's finally--

Fischbach jolted as his brain fully woke up, stopping himself from taking the spoon that was in the warm food. He glanced up when a tiny whine of disappointment rang into the air, a little lost on why that noise had come from Dark. "I'll...be back soon." Dark rushed out of the room, carefully closing the door behind him. "What the hell was that?" Was he taking about his actions just moments ago or what Dark just did? Either way, he was very much unsure about what was happening. Why did he try to take the food? Was his body overriding what his brain was telling him to do? He didn't know.

An hour passed at a ruthlessly slow pace. Mark's stomach had stopped growling altogether at this point, his throat still hating him though. He knew that he was hungry, but his body no longer shouted this fact at him. It was understood at this point. Dark entered and as usual sighed at the sight before him. "...Were you hoping I was going to eat?" "I was. But you reached for it, so that's progress at least." Mark chuckled weakly, shaking his head. "I don't know what you're expecting from me, but I'm not going to give it to you."

"So you'd rather die, never get to see you friends, family, Chica, or Amy ever again?" His words dug deep and Mark threw a few daggers at him with his eyes. "What's your game, Dark? Huh?" The demon stood there, challenging his question with crossed arm. "You think this a game?" "What else is it?" "How about me trying to help you survive." Dark's words were like a slap to his face. "...What do you mean by that?" Dark walked forward and sat down before him, his black irises holding dark brown. "Exactly what I said. No lies. No tricks. No reason to deceive you."

He didn't know what to think of that. No lies? Was not lying something Dark knew how to do? "...Ask me." "Huh?" Mark was yanked out of his thoughts by the statement. "Ask me. Ask me anything. I will always be honest with you." "Why would you be honest with me?" "Because I want your full trust, and I know you hate people who lie to gain your trust." Mark swallowed. Maybe this was how he figured out what was going on and why Dark kidnapped him. "Were...you always a demon?" It was something he wanted to know, painfully so on some nights. Dark was so complex that he could come off as a normal human rather than a demon.

"No. I wasn't." Mark's jaw dropped. "What changed you?" "My childhood friend's home. It was cursed, gifting the owner immortality at a grave price: they could no longer die, either from old age or their own hand. The only way they could die, was if they were killed by someone else's hand." Ok, that was just horrible. "So, you don't age?" "No, I do not. Nor does a good friend of mine." Mark had a pretty good idea of who that might be. "Did you become a demon from this curse alone?" Dark shook his head. "I...had been killed, being brought back to life inside someone else's intact body. That act, along with the curse, changed me forever."

Mark...he wanted to know. Wanted to know why Dark's eyes were filled to the brim with a vintage warmth, seeming almost distant as he roamed his own memories. "What...was your name before you became Dark?" "Damien." He spoke, shivering a little. It's been so long since he's heard his real name. "Damien." Mark breathed and strangely enjoyed how the named man both grinned and shivered at his name coming from his mouth. "Try to not call me that in front of the others, darling. This is private; just between us." There's that nickname again. "Why do you call me darling? You said it was an old habit of yours?"

Damien nodded his head. "That childhood friend of mine? Well, to put it plainly: you're him, reincarnated." The breath seemed to leave Mark. "The him I knew before the curse of that fucking manor changed him, tainted him. The man I loved so dearly, I didn't know what to do when I lost him." Mark reached up, to the duo's astonishment, and cupped his cheek, stroking his thumb against the skin. "We were lovers and I used to call him that to show my affection for him." Mark swallowed around the lump forming in his throat. "Do you feel the same way about me?" "I do. By the gods, I do. But...you already have a love in your life. I know better than to try and interfere with that kind of blessing." Damien's shoulders slumped as he spoke those words, but he couldn't help it. He did love Mark, was  **in** love with Mark, but by the time he felt like he had the courage to ask for his affection in return, he already found someone.

"God, Damien, I..." Mark wasn't sure what to say. "...Life isn't fair, is it?" He instantly got worried himself when Dark stiffened up. "No...it's not." "Dark, I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." The demon just smiled to him, covering the hand on his cheek with his own. "I know." What in the holy hell was happening? Why was Dark--Damien--letting Mark into his personal history? Was he trying to show him that he's worth trusting? And why? Why did that matter to him so much? Because he was in love with him? "...Why do you love me, Dark?" The question struck him like lightning. It was something that hadn't crossed his mind before and now that it has, he wanted to know the honest answer to it.

"What's not to love? You're sweet, kind, loving, always willing to help out, being a shoulder to cry on when someone needs it. You never take for granted the little things that everyone else does; never taking your fans for granted, always wanting to get them involved with all kinds of things. You understand the power you have over your community and you try to use it for good intentions. There's nothing more selfless than that and it's all things that I have always loved about you." It...was such an honest, heartfelt confession that Mark didn't know how to react. "Yes, you're physically attractive too, but that's just a plus in my book. Being the man that you are is the most sexy thing about you." Alright, Mark was 100 percent sure that his heart just stopped for a second.

 _Get back on track, Fischbach! You need to know why Dark has you here!_ Mark cleared his throat, trying to gather his thoughts. "Why am I here?" "In this room?" Mark nodded. "Because this place is the safest for you." "Why?" "It's the only place that I can actually help you survive right now, Mark. I want to tell you what's going on, I do. But, if I speak before your strength has recovered, it'll hinder more than aid you." So there is something else going on in the background. "So before you tell me what's actually going on, I need to get my strength back?" "Yes." Dark glanced to his watch and squeezed out a breath. "I should start making your lunch." Mark looked completely lost until his inner demon showed him his watch; it was a quarter till noon.  _Holy...It does not feel like it's been over 5 hours._

Time flies when you aren't paying attention, I guess. "...How about this?" Damien started, getting the other's attention. "I'll make you some tomato soup for lunch. Does that sound good?" Mark nodded his head. "Yeah." Dark petted his hair again, standing up and taking the tray with him. It was still going to take Dark at least ten minutes before he came back. Which was long enough for Mark to try and process what he just learned.

* * *

Mark gazed to Damien with a brow raised when the man sat both the tray and himself down. "Now, tell me why you aren't eating." Well, that was flat and right to the point. Okay then. "I don't know if you've done something to it." Dark choked on a laugh. "What? Like drugged it?" He was a little taken back when Mark agreed to his question. Dark sighed. "For fucks sake... Really? You're not eating, or drinking for that matter, because you're afraid that I've poisoned them?" "Yes! What, is that so hard to believe?"

"And what will make you trust me when I tell you that I've never poisoned your food?" Mark's eyes went cold. "Eat it." He knew that Dark had a similar immune system to himself, so if he reacted to it, he'd know right away. Damien just shook his head. "Fine." Dark growled as he took a spoonful of the soup and ate it. Dark made sure to wait for a couple of minutes before he took another spoonful and offered it to Mark. Shit.  _I guess my instinct was wrong..._ Mark had been avoiding the food and drink because his gut told him that Dark had done something to it, but it turns out that he had been honest the whole time. Opening his mouth, Mark let Dark feed him the soup.

Instantly, he doubled over, his stomach lashing out at him from the week of not eating. Trying to ignore the pain, Mark waited for Dark to give him another spoonful, but was a little shocked when he didn't, instead just waiting out the pain Mark was in, giving him another bite once it was mostly gone. It was slow, but after a few mouthfuls, Mark's belly stopped trying to rip him apart from the inside out, settling down as the warm liquid filled him. Dark reached for the glass of water and took a full swallow of it, again waiting several minutes before offering it to Mark.

The human's hand reached up for the glass as Dark pressed it to his lips, tilting it back slowly. Dark wasn't at all surprised when Mark started guzzling down the water, pulling the glass back from his lips so he could breath; his master's hand was on his own, wanting to take the glass in his hand, but Dark knew that his arms didn't have the strength to hold it. Gasping from the sweet bliss overtaking his mind and body, Mark slumped against the wall, totally forgetting how cold it was against his back. He's never felt this good in such a long time that he was almost sure this was a dream.

"Feeling a little better?" "Fuck...yes, yes I am." Mark moaned, the feeling of swallowing glass no longer in his throat, his belly filled with a pleasant warmth. "That's a good boy." Mark surprised himself when he moaned at that. "Now, since you know that I've never done anything to your food or drink, I want you to clean your plate for the next few days." Mark indicated that he heard him with a nod of his head, too lost in the paradise his body was in. "Good... Heh, why don't you take a nap? I'll get you up when it's time for dinner." Mark hummed, his eyes having been closed for what felt like a long time now, his body starting to slump further against the wall. He felt as his body was moved and something warm was coiled around him, nuzzling into the soft fabric as he quickly drifted to sleep. Dark laughed without making a sound, combing his fingers through Mark's hair a few times before he took the for once empty tray and shut the door.

He glared to his right under his lashes, the other demon finally showing its face. "My! It looks like he might live after all!" Darkiplier scoffed. "Of course he will. My master's stronger than you know." The other being laughed manically. "Listen to you! 'Master'. You sound just like an enslaved pet!" Dark threateningly growled towards the other demon, the whites of his eyes dyeing black and his irises shifted from black to crimson red. "I am no pet. But I will protect my master none the less." The opposing demon bellowed out another round of laughter, turning to leave. "We'll see about that, won't we, slave?" Its laugh echoed its departure, Dark's eyes not leaving from where he last saw it. "Yes, we will."


	4. Binding Time

Mark groaned as he was woken up, having been blissfully asleep. His eyes softened from annoyance, however, when he saw Dark kneeling before him, a gentle smile on his lips. "What's for dinner?" Damien grinned wider. "Still something easy on your stomach." Mark reached for the bowl, but when he grasped it his brow furrowed; he could barely raise it half an inch off the tray. "As I thought. Your body's too weak right now for you to eat alone." Mark could've guessed that himself, but he didn't really like that high worry deep within Damien's eyes. "How long until I recover enough to eat alone?" Dark took his wrist, checking his pulse before asking him to take two of his fingers into his hand and squeeze them. Mark cocked a brow but still did as he was told,  _really_ not liking as the concern deepened in Dark's eyes. "And that's full strength?" "Yeah. Why?" "Mark, I barely felt that." Mark himself paled a little.

"As long as you keep eating everything on your plate, you should recover most of your strength in about three to four days." "...Why are you still worried about that? Is it because of the other thing that's going on?" Damien said nothing, just nodded. Mark cupped Dark's cheek in his palm, getting his undivided attention. "Is... Have you been able to check up on Amy?" He hadn't forgotten about her, he was just scared that if he had asked about her again that Dark might do something to her. "Yes. She's doing okay; worried about you, like I am, but she's alright." Mark released a breath. "Good." Dark noted that some of Mark's strength had returned to him at the news.  _Perhaps I can get him out of here quicker._ Of course, there's that other demon he had to worry about.

He still couldn't glean anything about what it was after, but Dark decided that it would just be safer to kill the opposing demon than simply push it out; if it could do this to Mark, he doesn't want to know what it'll do on a repeat attempt. Damien reached down and took the bowl into his hands, Mark shaking his head at how ridiculous this whole thing was. His stomach was still a little mad at him, but not as bad as earlier, so Dark didn't have to pause for a stretch of time before giving him the next bite of his food. He put the half empty bowl down on the tray again before taking the glass into his hand, bringing it to Mark's mouth. Again, he took large gulps of the liquid, but this time he noted that it was tea not water. The buttery taste of it felt good against his throat, a light moan leaving him when he finished the drink; Damien took the bowl again and Mark finished off his dinner.

Once more, he felt extremely drowsy. "Rest, darling. You need it." Fischbach hummed absentmindedly, managing to keep himself upright until Dark wrapped the blanket around him again, drifting to sleep with his inner demon's hand threading into his hair. Damien wasn't expecting the door behind him to open. Snapping to his feet, Dark flared his power out, standing before his master as the other demon took a few steps into the room. "Out like a light. Perhaps I should take what I want now? When both of you are at your weakest?" Dark smirked, letting out a wicked laugh under his breath. "Me? At my weakest? Please, what kind of moron are you to think that?" The other said nothing, just glared at him. "What are you after?" Dark questioned after a long moment, his eyes watching every single twitch this thing made.

"Isn't that the question of the hour?" It spoke, its voice strangely losing the gurgling around the words it spoke, sounding like a male voice. "Perhaps I want to kill him? Maybe I'm after you? Or," It said taking a few steps closer, "I might want to simply possess him because I actually want the girl?" Dark's eyes went totally black as the auras around his body cracked away, a high pitched ringing echoing in the small room. "Touch either one of them and I will erase your existence from the anneals of history!" The other demon bellowed. "My! You really are a whipped mutt!" Dark growled, but stood his ground; he knew the other's words were a means to provoke him, leaving Mark without protection. "...A well trained one too..." It ground out, turning around and leaving the room, door wide open.

It took until Mark made a noise of discomfort for him to drag his powers back under his control. "...Sorry, darling." He hushed, planting a kiss to Mark's forehead before he trailed his hand down his face, turning to leave the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

The room was oddly dark when he was stirred awake, his eyes able to make out a shape before him, but that was it until his eyes adjusted. "Dark?" He asked, but the other said nothing, hands reached up to cup his face. "Dark, what's the matter?" He's never acted like this before, let alone waking him up like this without his meal in hand. Mark sucked in a breath when the other leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his jawline. A tiny gasp left him as he dipped down to his throat, putting another kiss there.

"Dark..." Something was wrong. Damien was the exact image of him, so...why wasn't he feeling his stubble against his skin? The other's lips were on his own and Mark groaned; it felt so good that his brain threw away the warnings it was raising, desperately wanting more. Just as he was about to lean in for more, the door was slammed open. "Mark!" He forced his eyes to snap open and saw that the being kissing him wasn't Damien; his hands flew up to the other's chest, trying to push it away but he got scared when he realized that he didn't have the man power to shove it away, trying to keep his lips closed as it wanted to worm its tongue into his mouth.

The other being was suddenly yanked away from Mark, the human feeling as it slammed into the other side of the room from the force of the impact. "You'll pay!" Dark roared, Mark watching as the auras around him were violently ripped away, a painful high pitch ringing bouncing off the concrete walls as his eyes went black, his nails turning black and lengthening into claws, his teeth, from what he could see, morphing into a mix set of wolf and human. He took a step forward and flashed to where the other demon was, his hand lunging forward and cracked the wall instead of burying into the other being's flesh.

It was gone as soon as he went on the offensive, making Dark cry out in frustration. "D-Dark..?" He went silent, turning to see Mark, fear set in his eyes and body. Quickly turning back into his human form, Dark hesitated as he made his way to his master's side. "Did I scare you?" Mark nodded his head, tears pooling in his eyes and falling down his face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry; I should have been more careful. I shouldn't have let this happen, Mark. I'm so sorry." He spoke, very slowly and gently wrapping his arms around him.

"...Kiss me." "What?" Dark slowly pulled back so he could see Mark's face. "Kiss me, please. Please..!" "Sh. I got you. I'm right here, you're safe." He whispered, leaning down and connecting their lips. Mark moaned as he flicked out his tongue on Dark's lips, wanting him to be in his mouth; Dark quickly plunged his slick muscle into Mark's waiting mouth, letting their tongues weave together as he got pulled closer. Dark held Mark's head in his hands, listening as he moaned loudly into his mouth, his arms coiling around his shoulders. Mark was panting hard, his expression drunk on lust as Dark pulled away.

"Sh, darling. What's a matter?" He asked when Mark whined, reaching for him again, but Dark captured his hands, holding them as he tried to figure out how the hell that demon got into Mark's room without him knowing until Mark woke up. "I want more." "More of what, darling?" "You!" He almost yelled, actually fighting against Dark's hold on his hands even though it felt so good. "Tell me what's going through your head right now." "I'm hungry for more of your touch; thirsty for the taste of you. I just can't get enough of you, all of you." His lusty eyes and heavy breathing punctuated his words. "...I can't give you want you want. Not right now." "Why?!" Mark looked so betrayed by his words that it made Damien's heart twist.

"I need to get you out of here, but you're too weak right now for me to do that." Mark let out a keen whine. "We just need a little more time, okay? Remember, it's going to take at least three days at the minimum for your strength to recover." Another sharp whine. "Can I just touch you more, please? Just for a little bit?" He begged. God, how badly was Mark touch-starved at this point? He was finally starting to reach out, even if it's only because he now knows that his strength is slowly coming back to him, and now he doesn't want to stop reaching for Dark; his face, his skin, his lips, everything.

"...A moment longer, darling. But then you  **must** rest." Mark almost purred at Dark's words, elated that he's getting something he desperately wants right now. Dark leaned down again, snaring his lips once more as he released Mark's hands, letting them roam his body as they pleased. Fischbach spread his legs and pulled Damien between them, groaning into the kiss as he felt his demon's body heat radiate into him. Damien had to admit, this felt really good; Mark's lips hungering for his own, his hands stroking every inch of his body that he could when he didn't have them buried into his raven locks. Finally, Dark pulled away, forcing himself to ignore the whimpering coming from the human under him. "Now, now. I said a moment more; you need your rest, darling."

Mark whined, but nodded his head, understanding that Dark wasn't about to go back on his own word. As he started to drift back into slumber, he felt as Damien's hand threaded into his hair, petting him tenderly as he fell asleep once more. Dark glanced back to the open doorway, seeing the demon lurking just outside of Mark's room. "You say you aren't a pet, but I'd like to disagree. So obedient when your master wants something from you." Dark glared at the other demon. "...Or did you say that weren't a pet because that's not what you really are for him? Would cock slut suit you better?" Damien growled low. "Ha! Look at you! Wanting your master so badly that you'd do anything just for him to touch you! Maybe you should be thanking me?" "For what? Scaring him half to death?"

The other rolled its eyes. "For kissing him. It made him want you even more, didn't it?" Dark couldn't deny that, but that's not what he really wanted. Sure, having some of Mark's affection, even temporarily, was blissful, but it's not what he wants from him. What he wants is for him to get his strength back so he can free him from this prison and kill this fucking demon smirking at him. "I'll get what I want from him soon enough." Dark's blood ran cold for a moment. The demon left a moment later.  _Just bide your time, Damien. Mark's already cut the time we need for him to recover in half. Just a little longer._

Just a little longer and then he can finally tell Mark what's really going on. He turned to his master and gently kissed his lips one last time. "You can do this, my beloved. Just keep fighting." He got up and closed the door, this time using his powers to put a powerful ward on it that only he'll be able to slip through.  _Get into his room now, you fucking bitch._


	5. Fractured Glass

Mark was stunned when Damien let him try to pick up his bowl when he came in with his lunch, since he fed him breakfast (Mark honestly didn't mind it though, it was kinda nice in a strange way). "Are...you sure?" "Yes. I want to see if my theory holds up." What theory he had, the YouTuber didn't know. What he did know, however, was that he basically lost his jaw when he was able to pick up the bowl without much effort. "As I thought." Mark raised a brow at him. "It seems hearing that Amy was alright, along with...what happened last night, seems to have bolster your recovery time."

Markiplier blushed at the mere mention of what transpired that night. He even dreamed about it, though the dream version took it a  _lot_ further than the reality version.  _Would...that even be that bad?_ Mark wasn't one to betray his significant other--no way in hell he'd ever betray Amy--but at the same time, he  **did** want something from this new relationship with Darkiplier. What he wanted out of it, he didn't know yet, though he wasn't against more kissing; Dark was a really  good kisser. "So, how much longer until I'm back to full strength?" "About another day, give or take a few hours." Wow. That...was surprisingly short.

"...Will you tell me what's going on?" Mark's been dying to know why Dark had kidnapped him. He would also like to know who or what the fuck that other demon is. "Only if you promise me that you'll still eat if I do." "I swear." Oh. A step above a promise. Dark could work with that. "First, I want to know what you believe is going on." "What I think is going on?" Darkiplier nodded. "I think you got me into a car crash and kidnapped me before the police and the ambulance came." "And why would I kidnap you?" "So you could force me to let you in. What other reason would I be here?"

"Mark, do you even know or have a suspicion on where 'here' is?" Taking a metaphorical step back, he realized he didn't. Where the hell could Dark have taken him in such a short time? Or, was it a short time? How long has it really been? It feels like nearly a week and a half to Mark, but was that really how long it's been? "No. I-I don't." Damien knelt down so he was eye level with Mark. "And I'm pretty sure you know by now that I've given up on trying to get you to let me in a long time ago." Mark swallowed. "...Did you even cause that car crash?" "No." Mark felt his heart start to smack his ribs. What was happening?

"Take my hand for a moment, darling." Dark spoke and Mark quickly did so; he felt calmer the instant his skin touched Dark's. He took in just how cool Dark's skin was against his own, making him feel almost cold. "What I'm about to tell you is the honest truth; I've never had a reason to lie to you, and I don't intend to start now." Mark felt as his throat started to tighten up.

"That demon is the one who caused the car crash; it has sealed you in here and I'm doing what I can to help you recover so I can break you free of its hold." "Damien...where is here?" "Your mind." Wait...what? "What? What are you talking about?"

"Mark," Dark started, holding Mark's gaze, "you're in a coma."

* * *

Amy released a shaky breath as she held Mark's hand. It's been three weeks now and he's been showing no signs of ever waking up, let alone improving. "Baby...please, please wake up..." Tears were staining her face as she rested her head against his chest, feeling as he breathed evenly, deeply.

He was covered in wires and medical equipment, all kinds of machines surrounding him. When she woke up after the wreck, her doctor had informed her that the driver of the car hadn't woken up yet, at the time in critical condition. They thankfully managed to stabilize him, Amy happy that it seemed that he wouldn't have any more scars from the three surgeries they had to perform to keep him alive. His head was wrapped in medical bandages, along with his torso and his right arm.

She had only gotten a small case of whip-lash and minor cuts. However, she was told that when the officers found them, Mark's arm had prevent her own death, since it took all of the glass shards that would have slit her throat wide open and would have led her to bleed out. Amy stroked his hair, wanting so badly for him to wake up, to hear his voice again. "Fight for me, Mark. Fight for yourself. Fight to stay alive."

Amy was grateful that she had Mark's community, getting dozens of wonderful, supportive messages every half hour or so. She had to tell them what happened and what was going on with Mark as soon as she could. A knock on the door made her jump. "Amy? How is he?" She shook her head. The doctor assigned to Mark sighed. "I hate to say this, Amy, but...if he doesn't start to improve within the next week, we may have to pronounce him." Amy whimpered at that, the doctor giving her his sympathy, holding her for a moment as she cried.

"He'll make it...I-I know he will..!" She wept, wanting to believe so badly that this was all just a really bad nightmare. "I hope so too, Amy. I hope so too..."

* * *

"I..." What the hell could Mark say? He was in a coma? "For how long?" "Three weeks; it must feel just a little over a week for you?" He nodded, shaking a little. " **This** is why I've been so worried every time you didn't eat. You weren't recovering your strength, and I knew if it went on long enough, you  would die." "Why didn't you tell me?!" He yelled at Dark. "Would you have even believed me back then?" Mark felt like he had been slapped. "You didn't even trust me then, why would you have trusted my words if I told you you were in a coma?"

Everything Dark's done over the past week suddenly snapped into focus. "You said that I didn't have any injuries when I first woke up...you made sure that I wasn't running a fever, or ill when I refused to eat..." "If you were injured, I would have treated them as your mental body needs to be intact before you can rejoin your physical one; I needed to make sure that you weren't running a fever or ill so I knew that your will to survive was still there." Damien's words made his body freeze over. "A-And this other...demon? What does it want?" "That I don't know. I can't figure its game. But, I do know once you are strong enough, I can free you from the chains and kill it."

Mark glanced to his wrists; he's honestly forgotten that the chains were there, the weight had become something he just expected to be there, like it had always been there. "And, I'm not strong enough now?" Dark shook his head. "Like I said, you'll need another day to fully recover." "And that's how many outside of my head?" "About two. I'm guessing that you have a week left before your body will start to shut down naturally." Dark's heart twisted painfully at the sharp whimper coming from Mark. "I...I-I don't wanna die!" "And you aren't." Damien said as he collected Mark's face between his hands.

"You are not going to die. Remember, one day in your mind is only two days outside. That will be plenty of time for me to get you out of here. Because I **_can_** get you out of here." Something slammed against the door (when the hell did Damien close it?) and Mark's inner demon smirked. "You aren't getting in that easily anymore, bitch!" Mark laughed at the words Dark barked towards the door. "That's just strange to here from you." "It probably wouldn't be if we ever had sex." Mark blushed a dark rose. "Heh, so pretty when you blush." "Shut your face." "I would, but I don't have the ability to fold my head that way." Mark, despite the flustered expression, laughed warmly. "You are such a snarky asshole." "Mm, I'd go more for the word 'sassy', but I'll forgive it."

Mark smacked the back of his hand against Dark's shoulder. "How?" He asked when his chuckles died down. "How what?" "How do you do that, Damien? Make me laugh when everything looks so bleak?" Named man just smiled, taking Mark's cheek in his palm, stroking his thumb over the skin. "I know what you need long before you ever do, darling." Mark sighed, glancing down to the tray sitting between them. He reached out and took the bowl, starting to eat his meal. Dark grinned brighter, stroking Mark's hair as he ate; he almost felt like a kid again.

"...Damien?" He glanced over to the human. "Can...you kiss me again? I...really liked it." Damien huffed a laugh. "Have you told Amy that you're bisexual?" Mark shook his head yes. "Why do you want to know?" Damien licked his lips, but didn't reply. He leaned forward and captured Mark's lips with his own, loving how he moaned and melted into the kiss. "Damien..." He called again, reaching up and tugging on the back of his neck, wanting him closer. "I want more too, darling. But not yet." Mark whined. "Then when? When you get me out of here?" " **Yes**." Oh. My. Fucking. God. Mark's toes  _curled_ when he heard just how hungry Darkiplier was for him. The whites of his eyes had turned black, irises a dark crimson, and you could fucking  see just how mad with desire Dark was in that moment.

Damien had pulled his emotions back under his thumb, he couldn't give in to his desires just yet. Besides, he's a gentlemen; he will happily wait until after Mark and Amy have spent some time together again before he even thinks about attempting something with Mark. Ok, it was pretty fucking cool as all shit to watch Dark's eyes turn back to normal, Mark almost lost by how they changed. "Get some rest, darling. Just a little longer and I'll get you out of here and you can see Amy and the others once more." Mark hummed as Dark wrapped the blanket around him again, snuggling into it as he settled down, letting himself drift to sleep.

The door was forced open, but Damien quickly reacted, using his powers to shove it back into the other demon's face as he rushed to it, opening and closing it hastily so this thing didn't get a chance to get in; he threw up another ward as he faced the demon. "You scum! What have you done?!" "What I need to to protect my master. Now, you **will** tell me what you're after! After all, the final clock is counting down so you don't have much time left before you have to act." "What I'm after? What I'm after?! Oh, boy! If it's taken you this long to figure that out then neither one of you stand a chance!" "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MARK?!" Dark screamed, his eyes black and his nails half turned into claws.

"I WANT HIM DEAD!" It yelled, but it had a devilish smirk dressing his lips. "But not for the sake of killing him. Oh no. I want to ruin him. First, I'll kill you." Dark kept a steady eye on the other demon as it started to circle around him, Damien matching its steps. "Then, I'll possess Mark. And when his precious girl has her guard down when she and I are alone, I'll have my way with her, whether she likes it or not." Dark growled, his teeth starting to morph into a more animal set. "And I'll keep doing it, over and over until she kills herself from the guilt and shame. And once she starts to slit that pretty little throat of hers, I'll let Mark have control back, and let him see exactly what 'he' has done." This fucker was the definition of mentally ill and insane.

"And I won't keep him in the dark about any of this; oh no, he'll get a front row seat to the whole show! I'm pretty sure that your  _master_ will most likely kill himself once he has control over his body again." "He'll end up killing you too." The demon shrugged. It didn't even fucking care that it'll die when Mark does. "Doesn't matter to me, as long as I get to have my fun." "That won't be happening." "We'll see about that, won't we, you fucking little cock slut!" Dark was shocked when the demon managed to get behind him, instinctively turning toward the door so he could protect Mark; his arm was snared and a pained groan left Dark as he was pinned to the wall, the other being pressing against his body. "I bet you'd love it if I fucked you right here, won't you? I could make it seem like it was your 'darling' that was fucking you; would you like that, you pet whore?"

Dark struggled against the other demon, gasping as it pressed a tender kiss to his throat. In an instant, Dark cracked out his auras, the sudden ringing stunning the other demon and he threw his head back, smashing the back of his skull against the demon's face. Not gonna lie, he enjoyed the sound of its nose breaking, the pained yelp it made as it was forced to release Damien. Planting his foot, Dark rapidly scored a roundhouse kick to the other's temple, sending it flying a good 20 feet before it slammed into a corner of the walls.

Mark's mind wasn't normally like this, matching more to his own home than this prison. But it had its uses, like using it to crack another demon's skull open, Dark picking up the thick scent of blood as it wafted into the air. "You're gonna pay dearly for this!" "I'd like to see you try." But the demon was gone the second he blinked. "Coward!" Dark yelled, wanting so badly to rip this fucking scum of a thing calling itself a demon to bloody pieces. He took a slow breath, returning to his human form. He pushed out of Mark's mind for a moment, sensing that Amy was there again, crying once more as she was given the news Dark already knew. "Just a bit longer, my queen, and our king will be by your side once more."


	6. Consciousness

Mark was jolted awake by what seemed to be the sound of thunder echoing in the halls of his mind. He was still having a little trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that he was in a coma, but that might not matter anymore. He heard an animalistic roar and then the sounds of concrete cracking. The door to his room was nearly smashed open, Dark flying inside and snapped his hand forward, Mark getting a glimpse of the other demon getting thrown into the other wall before Dark slammed the door shut. He was breathing heavily, his lower lip busted open, scratches on his face, neck, and hands, the suit he wore stained with dirt and blood. "Dark!" Mark wanted to stand up, but thanks to the blasted chains on his wrists he could barely form a squat.

He said nothing, eyes total voids as he tried to calm himself for a moment. He changed back into his human form and strode over to Mark, knelling down. "It's time." He stated, reaching for one of his wrists and snapped the cuff off his wrist like it was made of twigs. Mark rubbed his wrists once the metal that once bit into them was gone, ecstatic that the weight had been released from his hands. "Are you alright?" Fischbach asked as he took Dark's cheek in his hand, frowning when the man flinched at his touch; he saw a second later that the skin there had been bruised.

"I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about." "Why?" "If I don't kill this  **thing** before you wake up, it'll simply get pushed out of your mind; I don't think either one of us wants to know what a repeat attempt of this would be." Mark swallowed, his breathing quickening as his heart started to beat against his ribs. Was this really happening? Was he finally going to wake up? Dark stood and extended his hand. This was it, the final moment, the sole thing that would aid Dark whether Mark knew it or not. If he didn't have Mark's trust in him, then this was going to be a hard fight.

Mark took the offered hand; Dark smiled warmly to him.

Pulling him to his feet, Dark took the moment Mark used to fully stretch his body to loosen his muscles to plan his means of escape. He's been searching the entire time Mark's been trapped in his mind for a way out and he found it, but there was a bit of a problem with it; it was right where the other demon had settled in. Mark watched Dark's back as he slowly stripped out of his jacket, tossing it to Mark. "It'll confuse the other demon for a moment when we come across him on the way out. I'll need every advantage I can get in this fight." Mark slipped the jacket on and his face went hot as he caught a lungful of Dark's scent.  _Fuck...he smells good._ In fact, he smells a lot different than Mark did.

Mark's inner demon removed the tie he wore as well, tossing that to the floor before opening up the collar of his dress shirt so it was away from this throat. "That...gonna get distracting, Damien." Named man only smirked, a soft purr coming from him. "How about we use it as motivation? There's no use trying to hide it: you're attracted to me." Mark glanced from Damien, face even hotter than before. "If you can listen to my orders while I get you out of here, after I kill that demon and you've spent some time with Amy, I'll come visit you." Mark perked up at his words. "Really?" "I'm a man of my word."

Dark was relieved when the tension that had built around Mark faded, now turning into ravenous anticipation. "But, let me tell you one thing first. When you wake up, you'll want a lot of physical contact, and I know Amy will happily comply, but you won't feel sated. You'll want more, from someone else, and I have a suspicion that person is myself." Mark licked his lips, eyes dancing over Dark's body and it sent thrills up and down his nerves. "When I come to visit you, I'll let you have as much of me as you need to sate you. And  _anything_ goes for that." Okay, Mark was fairly sure that he looked like a thirsty bitch, but he didn't care at the moment. Mark couldn't stop himself, and he was sure that Damien didn't want him to when he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him flush against himself, snaring his lips once more. Dark snaked his arms around Mark's waist, pulling him closer to his body, taking in just how wonderful he felt against him.

Damien pulled away, dipping his head under Mark's chin and planted a kiss to his throat. "We need to move. Take my hand and stay behind me." Dark said, his eyes showing just how much he wanted this to continue. Mark nodded, took one of Dark's hands in his own and tailed behind him like a child would. Dark slowly pulled the door open, scanning the hall to make sure that the other demon wasn't there before he slowly made his way out of the room. Mark was shocked to see that this is what his mind looked like, but at the same time he could feel that it normally didn't appear like this. They ran, Dark moving like water down the many halls and corridors, Mark almost having to push himself just to keep up.

As they reached the end of another long corridor, Dark released his hand. "Keep behind me." He said, Mark quickly seeing as his eyes went black, blood red irises almost glowing against the black of his eyes; his nails turned black and lengthen into claws, Dark bared his teeth as they got closer to what Mark assumed was the exit, displaying the mix of wolf and human teeth. Flaring his powers, Damien destroyed the door that stood between Mark and his freedom, flashing into the room before the dust had even settled and Mark winched at the thunderous clash that come from inside the room.

Mark froze at the sight before him. Damien had a set of his claws dug into the concrete, forced to crave lines into it as he was shoved back, coming to a halt with a threatening growl. This other demon...Mark didn't know how to describe it, his brain unsure of how to process what he was seeing. It was in the shape of a man, but had tendrils of some kind coming from its back, its legs were bent what appeared to be backwards to Mark's eyes, and its arms were missing half of the muscle and flesh that made it up. " **So you've brought my prize to me? How thoughtful of you, slave!** " Its voice hurt Mark's ears, his hands half covering them as he made sure that he was pressed to a wall and behind Darkiplier. "The only prize I've brought you is your death!" Cement was flung up as Dark shoved forward, the other demon cracking towards him as well, and another boom echoed in the room.

Along with a spray of blood.

Mark panicked as Damien slammed into the wall furthest from him, the sleeve of his right arm torn open, dark red blood pouring from the split flesh. Dark hissed as he gingerly touched the wound, noticing that it healed slower than it should have.  _Poison?_ Well that complicated things. "Dark!" His master called and a wave of power came over him, his wound healing like it should've a moment later. " **What?!** " "Heh. I told you. The only death happening tonight is yours." His tone was icy and the death glare he flung at the demon had Mark shivering. Slowly, he made his way towards Dark, following the wall so he wasn't exposed to any immediate danger. " **Oh no you don't!** " "MARK!" Damien screamed, but Mark couldn't move like him, getting caught by his throat and getting pinned to the wall.

When he was slammed into the wall, his head was snapped sharply onto the concrete, making his vision darken for a second.  _This...isn't good..!_ He struggled against the hand around his throat, feeling as it started to squeeze around his windpipe. "Get away from him!" Dark started to shoot for the duo, but froze to his spot when he saw where the other demon's hand was: right below Mark's rib-cage, poised to killed him. If he killed Mark within his own mind, his physical body would shoot into a seizure and he'd die. This demon had Damien pinned. What could he do?

"D-D...Da...Damien!" He choked out, stunning both the man that name belonged to and the demon holding him against the wall. He reached one of his hands out, holding Dark's eyes with his own. "Yes! I'll let you in!" Suddenly Dark was gone. " **Wha--** " Before it could even finish, its hand was literately ripped in half, black ooze spewing across Mark's face as he fell to the floor, staying on his feet. " **What the hell?** " The demon was confused; this human shouldn't have power like this, so how? That confusion turned to fear when it saw that the human's eyes had turned bright red, a high pitched ringing echoing in the room as red and blue auras pulsed away from his body. He chuckled wickedly. " _Now, let us see just how well you were put together, shall we?_ "

The possessed human took a step forward and the other demon was scrabbling away, whimpering at it found itself pressed against a wall. " **No! No, please! Spare me, spare me!** " The other just laughed, shaking his head. " _If you wanted to be spared, you should've picked a different human._ " He reached out, took hold of the demon's head in one hand and viciously ripped his arm back, the demon's skull, spine, and some nerves becoming severed from its body, black ooze gushing out from the body like a fountain. He dropped the head onto the ground, pressed his foot against it, and pressed down, shattering it like glass. Mark stumbled backwards a couple of strides before Damien caught him, pulling him to his body, now back in his human form. Mark said nothing, just panted as he rested his head against Dark's shoulder, hearing as he cracked his neck. "Why...did you let me in?" "Because I wanted to." The plain truth had Dark's heart pausing for a moment. He let him in not because he was scared to die, not because of anything Damien had said to him; he let him in because he wanted to let him in, of his own freewill.

"...Thank you, Mark." He laughed weakly. "Just...don't take my body for too many joyrides, alright?" "Heh, I actually won't dream of it." Mark glanced up to him, lost. "I...just want to know what it's like to see the world through your eyes. That's all I ever want when I ask someone to let me in. It's...all I ever want from them, truth be told." "So...if you've given them other things?" "It might be because I know that's the best way to get them to let me in, but it's honestly just for them and them alone; I truly can give people anything, those things matter little to me." Mark hummed, nuzzling further into Damien's body. "Come on. Time for you to wake up." Dark said as he lead Mark to the last door, the human unsure of why Dark wasn't following him all the way to it. "I can separate myself from you anytime I please, I'm not bound to your mind. Besides, you're the only one who can open that door. It's not meant for people like me."

Mark waved Damien closer, taking the back of his head into his hand and pulled him down a little, pressing a kiss to his forehead before he pressed his own against it. "Thank you, Damien. For everything you've done for me." He smiled. "Of course, darling." Mark release him, turned, took a steadying breath, opened the door, and walked through it.

* * *

The steady beeping of medical equipment that Mark had unfortunately grown familiar to reached his ears. He felt a weight on his chest and felt that his hospital gown was wet there. Opening his eyes and glancing down, he saw the back of Amy's head, seeing her shoulders bounce with silent sobs. Amy opened her eyes and whipped her head up when she felt a hand in her hair. "Hi, baby. I've missed you." Mark spoke, voice hoarse, but he didn't care when he saw the blissful joy on his girlfriend's face. She crawled more into his bed and kissed him eagerly.

"Oh thank God! I was so worried!" "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worried." She shook her head. "I...still can't believe you fell into a coma after the crash." "How is the car, by the way?" Her laughter showed her disbelief, but the warmth in her eyes didn't make him concerned at all by it. "Well, the other driver offered to pay for all the expenses to get it repaired." "Wait, it wasn't totalled? Seriously?" "Yeah. I was surprised too, considering how badly we crashed. And...thanks..." Mark raised a brow. "For?" "Saving my life. Throwing your arm against my shoulders had save my life." Mark laughed weakly to her. "Amy, sweety, you do know that people throw their arm out like that to protect those who are precious to them if they're in the front seat, right? What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't try to protect someone I hold precious in my life?"

She laughed herself, leaning down to kiss him again, pressing her forehead to his. "I guess you're right. Still, thanks. I...won't be here if it wasn't for you." Mark said nothing, just pulled Amy down for another kiss before moving her so she was settled against him, breathing a sigh of content.

In the back of his mind, after the doctor came in and checked on him, and Amy finally fell asleep against him, Mark felt a gentle smile spread, a presences he's grown greatly familiar with making itself known for a moment before drifting away, Mark himself falling into a slumber he knows he'll wake up from.


	7. Ravenous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to this --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G1QZfUmMd68 on loop the whole time I wrote the last chapters! ^^ Feel free to listen to it as well while you read!

He wasn't surprised when Dark's words held water after he got out of the hospital. Amy, bless this woman, was more than happy to stay by his side for two whole weeks. But, after the first four days after he got released, Mark realized that he was more than just hungry for someone's touch; he was also sexually hungry too, spending hours on end making passionate love to Amy. Even then, between the heated sex and the near constant contact with her skin, it still wasn't enough.

He wanted more.

He wanted Damien.

Badly.

Amy had went downstairs to grab a snack for the two of them when Mark heard his phone buzz. He raised a brow, a little confused on who the hell would be trying to reach him at this hour. His heart stopped when he saw who it was from: Darkiplier.

 _'I'll be coming to visit tomorrow. See you soon.'_ He messaged him, and Mark felt his toes curl a little with anticipation. He wanted to text him back, yet he also wanted to let Amy know first. But...what could he say? As far as he knew, Amy didn't trust Dark; would she really be okay with him being alone with Mark? "Amy?" "Yeah?" He saw the slight worry in her eyes by calling her name out of the blue; he's been using pet and nicknames for the last two weeks. "I, um...I need to tell you something." "What is it?" She was back on the bed, a bowl of popcorn now resting on the nightstand. "So...there's this...guy I've gotten to know recently, and..." He licked his lips. Okay, now what? How the hell does he tell her that it's Dark?

"...Mark, have you dating a guy?" "NO! W-Well, not yet? I--" He sighed. "I've been waiting for him to message me when he'd be in town, and he just did a few minutes ago. He said that he'd be visiting me tomorrow." Amy understood why that was making her boyfriend nervous; she was taking Chica with her when she went to visit her family tomorrow, since it had already been planned, plus Mark's thirst for her skin and body has started to die down so she didn't have to worry about him being alone. "...Is he someone I'd know?" "It might be. I'd rather see your reaction to him in person tomorrow, so I know how comfortable you'd be with me dating him, because I'd really like to."

Amy's had her suspicions that Mark's been wanting to dating a guy while he was still with her, and to be honest, she was okay with that. She knew Mark wasn't one to betray the ones he loved, so if something was wrong between any of them, Mark would do what he could to try and resolve the issue. "Okay." Mark lost his jaw. "You...You're...You're really okay with this, Amy? Okay with me dating a guy, being in a poly-relationship?" "Yes." Good God, did Mark really need  **another** reason to love this angel called Amy? "Now! Let's get to that movie; I know you still haven't seen this one." Mark chuckled as Amy snuggled tight against his body, curling his arm around her back, his hand resting on her waist as they settled down and started up the movie.

* * *

Mark took a deep breath, a little nervous. He didn't have the nerve last night to tell Amy that it was Dark that he wanted to date, so he wasn't sure just how well this would go over. They were on the couch, Amy waiting for one of her friends to call her to let her know where they'd be to be picked up for the trip when there was several knocks on his front door. Amy got up after kissing Mark's cheek, going to the front door. "Oh...Hello, Dark." Mark bolted to his feet at the name, forcing himself to halt his body when he was in sight of the front door.

There he was, not a scratch on him, wearing his suit without the tie, his throat enticingly exposed. "Hello Amy. How have you been?" Mark swore that his jaw had detached from his skull when Amy welcomed the embrace Darkiplier was offering her, a smile on both their lips. "I'm well. I was actually getting ready to head out." Dark hummed, brushing some of Amy's hair behind her ear. "I love the color, by the way." She had dyed her hair from pure blond to pink, the roots dyed black and faded into the pink. She smiled, a little giggle on her lips as she stepped to the side and let Darkiplier inside. "Hello Mark."

Mark eagerly went into Damien's arms, hugging him tightly as he nuzzled his face into his neck. "I've missed you." "I know." "I...am honestly a little surprised." Amy said, getting both of their attention. "I thought that you didn't trust Dark." "I was...under the same impression for you, Amy." Amy glanced away, seeming to search for the right words to say. "We got to know each other a little better when you were away for a few of your projects." Dark explained, seeing that Amy appreciated the help in explaining their situation. Mark's cheeks heated up a little bit. "So...are you okay with me wanting...to date Dark?"

While Dark was able to hide the fact that was something Mark wanted from their new relationship, he was just as eager as Mark for her answer; he loved and respected the duo too much for him to ruin their relationship. "Yes. I am." Amy giggled softly. "In fact, I may just invite him into bed with us sometime." Well, if there was a moment for both Mark and Dark to be equally stunned, this was it. "I...appreciate the invitation, my queen. But, how about we let Mark settle into our relationship a little more before we take things further, shall we?" "Alright." Her phone buzzed then. "That's them. Alright, I'm gonna get Chica and my stuff. You two better not destroy the house while I'm gone. Oh, and Dark?" He raised a brow to her. "Please take good care of him." "Heh, if I fail to do that, then both of you can happily kick me out of your lives."

Mark knew that his words had a playful hint to them, yet they were so honest that it seemed to relax both he and Amy. A few minutes later, Amy was gone. "...Shall we head upstairs?" Damien asked and Mark nodded, almost mindlessly heading back to his room. Dark could feel every single emotion that enraptured Mark as they slowly closed the gap between where they were and his room, his own body seeming to tingle with anticipation of what his master was planning to do. He waited until Damien was inside his room and had shut his door before he pounced.

Dark groaned as his lips were snared, Mark's hands roaming over his dress shirt, wanting so badly to touch his skin. As Dark responded to Mark's hungry kisses, he quickly stripped out of his suit jacket, letting his hands travel over the human's waist, gripping it tight and pulling his body tighter against his own. Mark moaned at the sensation of his body pressing against Dark's, wanting more and more of him. Mark gently tugged on his shirt, wordlessly telling Damien that he wanted it off; he wedged his hands between their bodies and rapidly undid all the buttons, stripping out of it as well.

Mark's hands were snared by Damien's when he removed his shirt, a little smile on his lips when he whined. "Damien...please..." He begged, wanting so badly to touch him, feel what his flesh was like outside of his mind. He slowly moved his hands so they were placed on his collarbone, releasing them and Mark was delighted by the little groan that come from his inner demon when he trailed them down his toned body. His touch was like fire, searing his skin as his hands traversed his torso; Damien pulled him back into a kiss, letting his own hands wiggle under Mark's shirt, quickly pulling it over his head and off his body, pressing him against his frame once more. By anything that was holy, Dark's skin against his own was fucking heaven.

Damien tilted his head back when Mark left his lips, a soft gasp leaving him as he attacked his throat, biting every place he kissed, leaving light hickeys on the thick column of muscle. Mark couldn't help himself as he started to grind against Dark, already half hard from the taste of his lips and skin alone. "The bed, darling." Dark cooed, letting Mark yank him to his bed, getting shoved onto it as his master climbed onto the bed over him, leaning down to suck face once more. Dark snagged his lower lip between his teeth, loving the little groan Mark made before he flipped their positions, ducking down to Mark's own neck, softly kissing all the hickeys Amy had left on his flesh.

"Fuck...Damien..." "Be careful with my name, darling. You don't know what fires you'll ignite in me." Dark purred, already loving how responsive Mark was to his voice and touch. "I...I want the passion you have for me, as well as the passion you had for the Mark from your past, Damien." Dark took a handful of his hair and yanked hard, exposing his throat. "Aren't you a greedy man?" "I can't help it. I want you. I want you so badly that I don't want to share you at the moment." Mark whined at the once long forgotten desire and lust filling Damien's eyes. "Heh...you really are his reincarnation. You even say some of the same things." Mark reached up, stroking the back of his hand against Dark's cheek. "Is...that a good or bad thing?" Dark leaned down, gently nipping at his Adam's apple.

"Good. Besides, there's nothing I can do about the past, so I enjoy what I have in front of me in the present. And what I have right now is someone I've wanted for a long time." Mark smiled warmly to him. "Guess I'm worth the wait." "Heh. Always." Damien leaned down and again took Mark's lips with his own, hand stroking his sides, fingers finding one of his nipples and tenderly pinching it, hearing as he whimpered at the action. Mark bucked up, seeking friction and mewling with need when he didn't get it. Dark sat up and tugged Mark into his lap, opening up his jeans and shoving them away from his hips.

Mark whimpered softly when Dark palmed his cock through his briefs, wanting more of his touch. "Damien...I-I...I want..!" Damien purred, pleased with just how much his mere touch was driving Mark wild. He was going to enjoy what was coming later in the night. "What do you want, darling? Use your words to tell me." "I want you to touch me more!" "What do you say?" "P-Please! Please, Damien, I want you to touch me more!" The demon purred happily, licking a line up Mark's throat, gently taking his earlobe between his teeth and tugging, licking the shell of his ear as he pulled the other's briefs away from his waist, freeing his throbbing member from the cotton prison.

With a loose grasp, Dark's hand wrapped around Mark's cock, the man's head falling back with a throaty moan, his need so clearly displayed for Damien's hungry eyes to see. "Oh...fuck...Damien, I--Ohmyfuckinggodthatfeelsgood!" The last part of that sentence was most likely mashed together because Dark had started to sluggishly stroke his hand up and down Mark's cock, playing with every spot where he knew that the man was sensitive. "Damien...Damien..!" He hushed over and over like a broken record, his hands buried into his raven locks, tenderly pulling on his hair whenever he felt really good.

This was too much. Too good. But, by the heavens and whatever gods still lived, Mark didn't want it to stop, his toes curled tightly, his muscles straining as they tensed and un-tensed so quickly. His mind was basically forgotten in the storm of bliss and all thoughts Mark had boiled down to one name: Damien. Mark let out a loud moan when Damien sped up his strokes, his mouth feeling like it was on every inch of his skin, decorating his throat and lips with bites and kisses, his free hand stroking anything he thought to touch. "Damien...Damien, I--Ah, fuck! Damien, I can't! I'm gonna come..!" "Just a little longer, darling. I want to hear you say my name more before you come." His words were drawing him in, making him total putty in his hands and he held off the rapidly building pleasure in the pit of his belly, his hips bucking up into Damien's strokes.

"Shit...fuck, fuck shit, Damien! Damien, Damien, Damien! Oh, fuck, Damien! D-Damien! I-I...I don't think I can...fuck, please, please, Damien, can I come? Please?! Fuck, your hand feels so fucking good on my cock, Damien, but please! I wanna come, will you let me come?!" Damien snared his lips with a desire he's never felt against his body, hearing as he let out a deep, possessive, primal growl from the back of his throat. "Damien! Oh my--please! Please, can I come, Damien?" Named man smirked into his throat. "Come for me." Mark screamed as he shot his seed onto both of their chests, back arched, hands holding onto Dark's shoulders for dear life, eyes rolling into the back of his head as it lolled back, mouth agape.

As he worked him through his climax, Dark gently lowered Mark onto his bed, hearing as he weakly whimpered when his hot flesh touched the cool sheets. Finally making a noise that told Dark that his touch was too much for Mark to take right now, he let go of his softening dick, moving down so he could kiss his forehead. "You did so good for me, darling. You're such a good boy." Mark moaned, distantly pleased as his blissed out mind tried to put itself back together. "I'll be right back, Mark." Dark told him, stroking the back of his hand against his cheek before getting off the bed and walking out of the room. He returned with a damp washcloth, gently cleaning Mark out since he already took care of himself. Damien tossed the cloth into Mark's hamper, rejoining him on his bed.

Mark had only cuddled up closer to Damien he noticed that he was half hard. Mark made a sound of confusion when he took hold of his wrist when he reached for his hardening cock. "Not yet, darling. I want us to, but, I'm only focused on sating your needs for right now." Dark explained as he moved Mark's hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to his palm. "...When?" "After dinner. Can you be a good boy and wait until then?" Mark sat up and straddled Dark's hips, his hands resting on his abs. "Define me being a good boy." "Not trying to get me off or beg me to fuck you when you see me hard until after dinner." "So...I can do whatever I want with you besides that?" Damien shook his head with a laugh, reaching up to comb his fingers through Mark's hair. "Mark, did you forget what I told you while you were comatose? I told you that you can have as much of me as you need to sate your desires, and that  _anything_ goes for that. You're touch-starved, I expect you to be needy for a while."

Mark tenderly smacked Dark's face, re-positioning his body so he was laying in top of Damien, his ear pressed above where his heart should be and smiling when he felt and heard its beats against his face. "...Do you like it?" Mark hummed, feeling as his eyes effortlessly closed, but he wasn't tired; he was content, at least for the moment. Dark's hand was threading in and out of his hair, his other hand holding his own as he let Mark rest against his body, enjoying his weight. "Rest if you'd like, darling. I will be here when you wake." "Nah. But, I would like to stay like this for a little longer." Damien grinned, planting a little kiss to the crown of Mark's head. "Alright. Take whatever you need from me, Mark. I will give it to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment Dark is talking about is in the fic called Dark King, so feel free to read that as well! ^^


	8. Mine

Dark groaned as Mark started to grind his hips against his own, kissing him hard. This was at least the 20th time Mark's devoured his lips, rocking and grinding against his body to get himself off; and Dark let him, he had offered himself for Mark to freely use however he pleased for tonight. "Mark, darling, I need to finish this up." Dark was in the kitchen, trying to finish up making their dinner so he could finally sate the skin hunger that was consuming Mark. "Maybe we should skip dinner?" "No. You are going to eat, that's final." Mark whined, but didn't protest any further; he knew all too well just how easily Damien could control him. Mark's stomach still did flips from desire every time he recalls just how Dark can make him beg for his touch, his kisses, anything of or from him.

He had made a simple, quick dinner, setting up the table and mood lighting while Mark was resting on the couch. It was incredibly romantic, if Mark was being honest. "Normally I'd offer you some wine with dinner, but seeing as you can't drink anymore, we'll make do with sparkling cider instead." Dark said, offering a champagne flute of said drink to Mark, his own in hand as he sat down at the table, plates already made. Mark giggled softly, normally being in Damien's position; it was kinda nice to be taken care of like this. "To us, and the start of our new relationship." Dark let a corner of his lip curl up, a wicked lust in his eyes. "To you, for being the man who I will love until the end of time." The gently clinked their glasses, took a sip, and started to eat.

 _God, he looks so good..._ Mark mentally whined as he gazed upon Damien; they had redressed once Mark decided that they should spend some time together outside of the bed, and damn does Damien look so fucking gorgeous both in and out of that suit. "Darling, you're suppose to eating the food, not the sight of my body." Mark stuttered, nearly dropping his fork as he was caught red handed. Dark let out a good-hearted laugh. "So cute." "I am not cute!" "Heh, I tend to disagree, but cute isn't the only word I'd use to describe you." Mark raised a brow. "Oh yeah? And how else would you describe me?" Mark's breath hitched as Damien's eyes darkened with lust. "...Finish your dinner and I'll tell you." See. That's what Mark means by Damien easily controlling him.

Though, he won't doubt that Damien was a master of seduction back when he was human; this man was far too good at it to not be true. After a while of eating, drinking, and light conversations they had finished their dinner; Mark's heart was in his throat as he watched his boyfriend--God did he love to say that to himself endlessly--smoothly stood up and closed the already tiny gap between them. "Now, I must set ground rules before this goes any further." Mark swore that he moaned a lot louder that what he heard by his own ears. "I won't be rough with you tonight, nor will any form of bondage be part of tonight. However, if I make you uncomfortable at any point tonight, I want you to say 'yellow'. If I make you feel unsafe at any point tonight, I want you to say either 'red' or 'cherry'. Do you understand?" Mark nodded his head.

"If you say 'yellow' I will slow things down and check up on you; if you feel comfortable again after a while, I want you to say 'green'." "If I say 'red' or 'cherry'?" "I will stop everything. I don't want you to ever feel unsafe when you are sexually physical with me." Mark realized why these rules sound so familiar to him. "After tonight...would it be alright if we changed the colors? I don't mind those safe words, I just have a different set that I'd like to use." Dark stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. "Of course, but we'll use what I had set up with the Mark from my past for tonight. But I am a little surprised; you never struck me as the type to have experimented with bondage or BDSM." Mark smirked this time. "I'm full of surprises, Damien." He smirked in return. "Can't wait to see them. Now. What color are you?"

If he was honest? "...Yellow. It's nothing you've done, I'm just a little nervous." "What can I do to help get you more comfortable?" Dark said, knelling down so he didn't appear so dominate at the moment. Mark leaned forward, pressing his lips to the other's. He wasn't making an attempt to deepen the kiss at all, simply pressing his lips against Dark's. Damien reached for Mark's hand, taking it within his own as he kept still; he knows that it's best to let his partner act on their own rather than try to get them to tell him what they want when they start out nervous. Mark squeezed his hand before letting it go, moving away from his lips. "Green." Damien gave him a toothy grin. "Good." He pushed forward, sucking Mark's lower lip into his mouth, holding it between his teeth and nibbling softly as he took hold of his thighs and hoisted him up, his legs wrapping around his waist as he cradled his back and ass, holding him against his form.

Mark moaned as his lips were tenderly devoured by Damien's, feeling as his hips sways against his body as he walked back to his bedroom, his arms coiling around his demon's shoulders, keeping him close. Dark opened and shut the door to Mark's room quickly, placing him onto the bed and loving how he whimpered when he pulled his body away. He walked over to the nightstand, fetching out a bottle of lube as well as a condom. "This," He said, holding the condom up for Mark to see, "is up to you whether it gets used or not. I'm fine with it either way." Mark nodded, nearly ripping his shirt off his body once more.

Dark sprung. "Ah, ah, ah. None of that now." He pinned Mark's wrists to the bed, hearing as he let out keen little mewls when he trailed down his body, planting kisses all the way down. "So beautiful." He hushed into his tummy, lapping at the long scar there, pressing kisses to the other scars he had in the area. "Damien..." Mark breathed, extremely happy that he actually waited for this moment. "I should warn you Mark," He got the other's attention as he straightened up a little, "I do have better control over my body that you humans do. So I can make this last for as long as I want; I can make you come over and over, again and again until you either can't take it anymore or are begging for more before I even come once." Oh that had Mark moaning and squirming like a lusty whore. "But you'll have the pleasure of knowing what that's like another night." "Oh, you fucking better not tease me with that promise, Damien. There's gonna be consequences if you do." The other laughed lowly. "Perhaps that's what I want?"

Mark laughed himself. Oh, the future sex with Damien was going to be so much fun. "We'll talk about this another night." Damien nodded as he rimmed Mark's belly-button, the human shocked when he groan with delight from the feeling. Dark undid the button to Mark's pants, taking hold of both them and his briefs and pulling them off his body, taking a moment to take off his socks too before sliding up the exposed plains of flesh before him. "I don't think I'll ever get enough of you, darling." He whispered as he circled the tip of his tongue around one of Mark's nipples, hearing him gasp and arch off the bed a little. He memorized how he gripped a handful of his hair and moaned when he wrapped his lips around the hardening bud, sucking lightly on it as he toyed with the other with his fingers.

He switched between the two a few times before Mark had his legs digging into his sides, unable to take much more of his teasing. "Look at you. Already a whimpering mess and I've barely moved past the foreplay. So eager for me, aren't you?" "Yes...oh God, I want you, Damien." "I know. I got you, darling." He spoke, leaning down and capturing his lips once more. Mark was about to whimper when he saw that Damien's hands was heading for his clothing, quieting down as he watched him slowly removed each item of clothing he wore. Course, he let out a throaty noise when he saw that he was already rock hard. Once he was naked, he gently moved Mark further onto the bed, settling him in the middle of the bed, head resting against the pillows. Damien moaned when Mark's hand was suddenly around his cock, stroking him as Mark sat up, mouthing at his throat and collarbone.

"You like how I feel in your hand? How I taste on your tongue?" "Mm-hm. Fuck..." Damien had a nice cock, and that wasn't something Mark often said about other men. "Can you feel it inside of you, thrusting in and out of you, making you feel good?" Mark whimpered undoubtedly like a bitch in heat. "On your back, baby." Oh. New pet name. Doing as he was told, Mark heard as Dark opened up the bottle of lube, coating his fingers before carefully closing the cap just enough for it not to leak, placing it within his reach. He moved one of Mark's legs onto his shoulders, using the new angle to slowly push a finger inside of Mark's hole. He hissed, not used to the burn that came with being worked open. "Slow breathes, baby, I'm here. I've got you." Damien's words grounded him, letting him focus on trying to relax that tight ring of muscle. When he didn't feel such a squeeze against his intruding digit, Dark slowly pushed it all the way inside of Mark, pausing for a minute before slowly pulling it back out.

Mark whimpered as Dark started to work him open, loving just how mindbogglingly good he felt with just a single finger inside of him. "D-Damien! Mm..." He groaned as Damien added a second finger, that burn gone and replaced with a pleasant feeling as he thrusted his fingers in and out of his entrance. "You're doing good. Taking my fingers so well. Such a good boy." Okay, Mark was fairly sure at this point that he had a bit of a praise kink. "I want you inside me! Damien, please..." "A little longer, sweetheart. Can you wait a little longer for me?" Another pet name. Mark moaned softly, nodding his head as Damien started to work a third digit into him. "I want your words, darling." "Yes. I can wait." "Good boy." Another moan. Scissoring his fingers to make sure he had stretched Mark open enough, Damien was satisfied when he only let out a keen moan at his action, no pain in his body language nor voice.

"Did you want me to wear the condom, Mark?" Damien asked and the named human shook his head. "No. I-I want to feel you." Dark cupped Mark's cheek, smiling lovingly to him as he swooped down for a quick kiss. He slipped his fingers out of the other, enjoying at how he tried to rock his hips down fast enough to get them back in him, clearly missing the feeling of them inside of his body. Dark re-opened to bottle of lube, coating his aching member before he closed it, tossing it off the bed before he moved his leg off his shoulder and smeared the excess lube onto Mark's entrance. Mark stared down his body until his eyes met Damien's, seeing as they were blown out with hungry lust; Mark didn't second guess that his own eyes were just as blown out with desire, every part of his body anticipating what was about to happen next.

"I'll go slow." Damien spoke, taking Mark's hips into his hands and lifted him up a little, lining himself with his hole, tenderly moving his hips forward until the tip was inside of Mark. His eyes never left Mark as he sluggishly inched all of his cock into him, reading his body language for any sign that he wasn't comfortable in case Mark was too scared to speak up. Once balls greeted flesh he stilled, letting Mark get use to his girth inside of him. "OH...Oh, fu--Damien..." "Yes?" "Shit, you feel so good in me." Mark wanted to rock his hips down onto the cock in him, wanting so badly for the man above him to move, but knowing that Damien wasn't going to rush this. But, fuck. Mark hasn't felt this full in a long time; so complete. "You're so perfect. Beautiful. Every single thing I've been desiring for years. And you're finally  _ **mine**_." Damien growled in his ear and wow did that have a reaction with Mark.

"Fuck! Oh, fuck, yes. I'm your's. I'm your's Damien." "Heh, already letting me claim all of you and I haven't even moved yet." Dark peppered Mark's face with kisses, dipping under his chin to bite at his throat. "I've waited so long for this night. Waited so long to make you mine." Mark tilted his head back to give Dark more room to get at his neck, groaning softly as he sucked on the flesh of his collarbone. "Was this worth the wait?" "Yes. No matter how long it would've took, this moment will have always been worth the wait, Mark." Oh, his heart be still; the passion, the devotion, the pure, unadulterated  _love_ in those words had Mark drunk with his own love and desire. "...You can move." Damien rested his forehead against Mark's as he pulled his hips back until only the tip was still in him, carefully pushing them forward, watching and listening for any sign of discomfort from his lover.

There wasn't any.

He started slow, letting Mark get more adjusted to him, loving how his hands roamed over his back, his ankles hooking against the back of his thighs to keep him close. "Damien...shit, Damien..." Mark groaned as he bucked harder into him a few times before going back to the soft ones. "Oh God...fuck..." "Does that feel good?" Mark hummed, unsure if he wanted his voice to crack right now or not. "...More...Damien, I-I want more." "A little harder or faster?" "H-Harder." Damien nodded, moving his hips a little to change the angle as he thrusted back into Mark a little harder, hearing as he gasped. "Oh, does that feel even better?" "Y-Yes! Oh, shit." Mark clung to Damien's shoulders for a minute as he concentrated on hitting his sweet spot, Mark feeling as he started to pick up the pace a little.

The echo of skin slapping against skin filled the room, emphasized by Mark's moans. "You sound so lovely, darling." Mark couldn't make much of a coherent response, moans and mewls the only thing leaving him at the moment. "I can't get enough of how well you take my cock. You take it so good, such a good boy." "Damien!" He whined, gently rocking his hips down to try and meet his boyfriend's thrusts. "Oh that's it, baby. Fuck yourself on my cock like a good boy. Fuck that's it." Wow. Mark didn't think he could make a whine at that pitch. "Fuck, fuck. D-Damien, oh!" Dark was going relentlessly fast and hard into him now, Mark holding on to any part of his skin that he could, his prostate getting nailed with every thrust.

Mark whimpered when Damien slowed down from such a fast and hard pace, coming down to snare his lips with a ravenous appetite, seeking out his neck once he was sated with his lips, his hands roaming over each and every inch of his body. "Can you fuck yourself on my cock for a minute, baby?" He asked and Mark didn't even bother to respond with words, bucking his hips up and down, groaning deep in the back of his throat as he melted into the feeling of Damien's member sliding in and out of him. "Oh that's my wonderful boy. Such an obedient boy, doing as I ask. You're a good boy, Mark." "Thank you! Nnha! Thank you, Damien..!" He smiled warmly to him as he took one of his hands and pressed it over his heart; Mark was floored by how hard and fast it was beating, feeling his own harsh breathing against his hand as well.

"This is what you do to me." Mark felt his throat go dry as he moaned. He drove Damien mad with untamed desires and, yeah, Mark was totally getting off on that. Mark tangled his fingers with Dark's hand, letting them fall to the bed as he used his other to get him down for another kiss. "I'm not gonna last much longer, Damien." "Would you like me to come with you?" "Please." The honesty in his eyes had Dark moaning under his breath. He picked up his pace again, taking Mark's neglected cock into his free hand and stroking just as fast, hearing as Mark's moans picked up in volume. "Damien! Damien, Damien, Damien! Fuck, Damien, I'm so fucking close..! More, more, please!" "That's it, call my name, darling. Call for me." "Damien!" He felt as Mark's free hand whipped from his shoulder into his hair, threading his fingers into his raven locks and gripping tight, a make-shift anchor point in the hurricane of bliss they were swept up in.

"Damien! I'm gonna...I'm...fuck! I-I can't..!" "Then come with my name on your lips. Come for me, Mark." "Shit, fuck, fuck,  **fuck**!  ** _DAMIEN!_** " "Mark!" They screamed as they flew over the edge together, Mark's inner walls clenching around Dark's cock, making him shoot is seed deep inside Mark as his load was painted over their chests. Mark was panting hard, his heart hammering in his chest as Dark pressed his forehead against his own, breathing just as heavy. Damien pressed dozens of little butterfly kissed to Mark as he let him settle. "Color?" "Green." He loved how Dark smiled post-bliss; it looked even more real than the sincere ones he's seen on the man's face. Mark groaned at he loss of Damien's cock inside of him, confused for a moment when he reached over to the nightstand, but let out a chuckled when he saw a bowl of water with a washcloth in it. "When did you set this up?" "After you pinned me to the wall in the hallway and tried to eat my throat like it was made of candy." Oh, yeah; Mark remembers that.

As he cleaned them both us, Mark kept his eyes on him. He was just taking the moment it, now that his hunger for sex and skin contact was at last sated; here he was, blissed out of his goddamn mind, being taking care of by a wonderful man and boyfriend who he just had the most passionate sex with in a long time. "...I think I'm the luckiest man in the world." Dark glanced over to Mark after he put the cloth back in the bowl, a brow cocked. "I have a beautiful girlfriend, and the most passionate boyfriend I've ever had. I don't think my life can get any better." "I'm glad you feel that way, darling." He stroked Mark's hair, his shoulders bouncing as he held in his chuckled when Mark basically purred like a kitten. "Did you need anything? Water? Something to snack on? A shower?" Mark shook his head. "Just you here with me." Mark said with his arms wide open. Damien grinned to him as he gently pulled the sheets out from under Mark, crawling in behind him, and tossing them back over their sweat cooling bodies, letting Mark turn to face him and nestle into his chest, his arms wrapped around his waist. Mark grinned into Damien's throat when he had one arm around his waist, the other was pressed against his spine as he let his hand get lost in his hair.

"I love you, Damien." "I love you too, Mark." They moved their heads so they could share one, final kiss before Mark started to drift to sleep, Damien tucking his head under his chin before he too joined him in slumber, a content grin having spread both of their lips.


End file.
